Murder on Runaway Lane
by Dallas Lover734
Summary: Johnny has an older brother that come back, bringing a secret with him. As trouble hits the gang, do the blame it on Thomas, or do they help him? Might change to M rating later on. DON'T LIKE IT DON'T READ IT! No flames either please.


1 Okay, I'm just writing these because I feel like it, and I'm bored. So if I get good reviews, I guess I'll continue it, but no promises.

I looked down at the picture of my younger brother Johnny. He was only five when I left home. Dad was awful hard on me. I hated him and mom more than anything at that time. I was six, and bitter, and best friends with Tim Shepard. I ended up leaving, and now I'm in a foster home. Since now I'm seventeen, I'll be able to leave soon. Get away from these little brats, find Johnny, and get him away from hell. Or maybe mom and dad changed. I highly doubt it.

I dimly remembered the gang. I do remember Johnny always talking a kid with a horse name or something like that. Ponyboy? Was that it. Yeah I think it was.

But I just hate sitting on this bed, waiting to turn eighteen. I can't wait that long. I have to get out of here now. I looked over at the other boys who where sleeping. I took a long breath, and got up slowly, not wanting our foster parents to hear us. They're okay. But they're pretty strict. I'll get in some big trouble if I get caught.

I didn't have a lot of stuff. I climbed out of the window slowly, and jumped. The window was only a few feet from the ground, and I'm pretty tall, so I was okay.

I started running across our bid lawn, hoping that I would make it before morning. I just started playing another Johnny Cash song in my head, and hummed it softly to myself.

That's when everything fell apart. I heard yelling and arguing in the alley way. I turned, seeing maybe I could help. That's when I saw it. A man took a knife, and drove it right through the other man's heart. I drew in a breath that most of been louder than I thought. Be cause the man turned to me, and so did is little group of three other men. I stood there, frozen for a few minutes, before something in my head kicked in and told me to run. I turned and ran as fast as I could towards the bus station.

I could here them following me. But I didn't look behind me. If I did I would get off track. So I kept pushing myself further and further. I was almost there. Just another street, and I would make it. I was smiling with victory, but that was soon wiped off of my face, as something heavy jumped on me, knocking me to the ground.

All the air went out of me in one big whoosh. I lay on the ground, as someone on top of me pinned me down, holding my hands over my head. I knew not to fight back, or scream or anything, just to save my energy, so I could make one quick move. So I let the guys crouch down next to me and hold me down.

"What do we do with him?"

"Duh stupid, we kill him."

"But if we kill him, it will look weird. Not how we planned it." Planned what?

"But, if we let him go, he'll go to the police, and tell them. He already saw us." Another guy one was kneeling next to my head, grabbed my chin roughly, and forced me to look at him.

"You won't say anything will you? We know what you like. We could easily kill you if you do." He wasn't joking, but the guy's eyes where pleading with me to get out of here. I decided that I should speak up.

"I-I promise that I won't say anything. Please just don't kill me." I tried to sound younger, making it harder for them to kill me. Unless they where cycopaths, then I was screwed. But they didn't seem like it. Well, neither did my dad till Johnny was about three. Or mom. You can never trust anyone.

"See, the kid promised." This guy was sticking up for me. Why? Did he not like committing murder or something?

"You're going to seriously trust this brat? Cause I'm sure not." The guy on top of me took out the knife that he used to kill the other man. My eyes grew wide, and I knew what I had to do. I ripped my hands from his grasp, and punched him really hard in the middle of his forehead, stunning him for a few minutes. He fell, and I punched the other guy who tried to grab me, and I got up quickly and ran.

"No, that little shit is getting away!" The man was screaming as I ran. The bus was loading people, I could still make it.

I got there in time, and handed my money to the bus driver. I sat in the back, hoping that I wouldn't be noticed. Then I saw the three men. I saw them and they saw me. We knew what we looked like. I turned away, terrified.


End file.
